


hold my hand (let's fly)

by smittenkittenbucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19x19, Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crack, First Dates, Fluff, Harry and Louis are idiots in love, M/M, also just so everyone knows, does this count as a crack fic, let your imagination run wild, louis's name is peter for like the first half of the story ok, ok listen you guys can decide how you want it to end ok, they hold hands a lot, well its pretty ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenkittenbucky/pseuds/smittenkittenbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry convinces his friends to go to Disney World over spring break. After getting lost in the big crowds, Harry finds his absolute favorite character to help him find his friends again. But instead of finding them, Peter Pan takes Harry's hand and leads them both on the adventure of a lifetime.</p><p>And maybe Harry doesn't mind being a lost boy as long as he's by the boy's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold my hand (let's fly)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cumslutlouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumslutlouis/gifts).



> so well after about six hundred years, finally, here is my fic. i hope you all enjoy it, leave kudos and comments if you did. (even if you didnt like it, let me know!!)
> 
> thank you cumslutlouis for all the wonderful prompts, especially this one. it was just so cute i couldnt /not/ do it! i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> thank you admins of this fic exchange for letting me tackle this pinch hit, and being sooo patient with me. 
> 
> thank you abby, who was the only one more enthusiastic about this fic than i was. youre still cuter than zac efron. 
> 
> thank you charlin for checking over all of my mistakes and being super super sweet
> 
> and last but not least thank you kassie, who really helped me bring this fic to life more than i ever would have been able to. thanks for giving me all of the wonderful ideas etc, and especially thank you for being sososo patient with me constantly. youre the sweetest human bean ever my tiny lil cutie louis. 
> 
> ok now that you got through that, read on

**“hold my hand (let’s fly)”**

 

 

To say that Harry had an obsession was putting it lightly.

It was a Sunday night and he was just finishing up his dinner—he’d been thinking about watching his favorite movie _all day_ ; he couldn't sit still through church, he barely paid attention to his father trying to explain the afternoon football game on TV, yet again (despite how many times Harry openly expressed his disinterest), and even his favorite meal couldn't distract him.

He finally let the words loose.

"Mommy?” Harry blurted. “Will Peter Pan take me to Neverland?" He asked, his green eyes sparkling wide with wonder.

It had been, like, fifty-hundred years since he last watched Wendy fly away to Neverland with Peter—he was sure of it, not that he counted—and even longer since he wished that it was him holding Peter’s hand instead of the girl.

"Oh, baby." Anne sighed, crouching down to his level from where she was collecting dishes from the dining table. "I'm sure if you believe it in your heart, he'll come. But you see, Peter only visits boys who eat their vegetables." She said with a playful wink. 

Harry was scooping his broccoli into his mouth in no time after that.

See, Harry was a quiet kid. He really didn’t have many friends; he’d much rather sit and read his books than play sports with the other kids.

He enjoyed being alone.

When his dad left, he became the man of the house and though being the youngest, he took it upon himself to protect his mom and his older sister at any and all costs, including his youth and Peter Panlike innocence.

And like that, he grew up too fast.

Dreaming of Peter Pan and Neverland became an escape of reality and more than simply his favorite movie. And as he went from child to teen, and teen to adult, his fascination for the adventurous boy in green tights never faded.

But he went from childhood innocence of praying for Peter to visit every night before going to bed to fleeting thoughts of never wanting to grow up, despite the blatant inevitability.

When he became too big for his mother to push him on the swing set in their backyard, when he moved from Elementary School to Middle School, from Middle School to High School, when he studied hard for his PSATs then his SATs, hoping to get into a good college, when he had to leave his home and his mom for dorm rooms and RAs - fleeting thoughts of the boy in green became desperate desires for him to take him from the ugly reality of growing up.

If he could just follow the flying boy all the way to the second star to the right, and straight on 'til morning, it’d be as if he wouldn’t have to worry about any of those problems anymore.

It wasn’t until college that Harry realized that his admiration for Peter Pan was more of admiration of his freedom above all else; he could fight pirates on the waters of Neverland, see the mermaids at their lagoon, and visit Wendy in London within the hour.

And Harry just wanted that freedom so, _so_ badly. He wanted to live his life to the fullest, not worry about taking care of his family.

His entire life all ever he wanted to have was an adventure worth his while; the feeling of being _free_  and away from it all, perhaps with someone he cares deeply about, consuming him and taking him somewhere special.

Like Neverland.

"I can't believe he even convinced us to do this." Zayn said into his phone, lying on his bed. "It's not even like we could say no, you know? How could you say no to that face?"

"I can hear you, you know." Harry said from where he was reading on his own bed, rolling his eyes. "You're not even _trying_ to be quiet."

"I mean, we're adults. This is one of the few spring breaks that we'll ever have and we need to make them worth our while, you know?"

"Did you even hear me?"

"Like, I know it's in Florida and all, and we can go to the beach and get hella drunk the rest of the week, but _Disney World_ ,  really? Of all places." Zayn said.

"Please don't ever say the word ' _hella_ ' again." Harry sighed absentmindedly, fiddling with the pages of his book.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Zayn asked, wearing a smirk, but this time it was directed towards Harry instead of his puppyeyed boyfriend on the other line.

"If you guys don't wanna go, you don't have to go." Harry said. Though disappointed, he didn’t want to bore his friends to death. "I can go by myself."

"No!" Zayn said, sitting up a bit in protest. "Going to an amusement park by yourself is boring. Guess it was just the last thing on my mind when someone said ' _spring break_ ', you know? No, not you, Liam, I'm talking to Harry."

"Yeah, yeah." Harry said, ending the conversation.

“Oh, you have class? Okay, I’ll talk to you later. Love you. No, you hang up first, silly. No, _you_!” Harry was sure that if Zayn had any hair to twirl, he would be.

Niall was easy to convince because, honestly, if you promised him fattening food and a good laugh, he was there. Especially when there was still the promise of getting ‘ _hella_ ’ drunk the rest of the week.

Zayn and Liam were a pair if one said no, then the other refused. Liam, however, agreed to go because he’d never been and he wanted to meet Woody and Buzz Lightyearand Zayn reluctantly tagged along. (Liam will always be Harry's favorite.)

Going to Disney World as Real Adults had to be at least ten times more fun than being a kid. Not that Harry would have anything to compare it to, because he's never actually been. But it had to be fun.

Harry treated everyone with the tickets, (because his cousin was actually a pretty big deal down there and he got a good price. Like, a _really_  good price.) and the four of them made the road trip down to Florida in no time the five hour drive seemed to pass in minutes. They all piled into Liam’s cramped Prius on a Friday afternoon, after the last of their classes were let out, with enough snacks and soda to last them the zombie apocalypse.

The trip was spent cramming their faces with gross junk food, celebrating their classfree week, sleeping and waking up to eat even more. Zayn made their On the Road playlist, to Harry’s protest, full of 90’s R’n’B tracks, and provided a nice atmosphere (still to Harry’s protest).

They made it to their hotel safely around dinner, jittery and hyper due to all of the sugar in the car ride there. They unloaded all their shit into their separate hotel rooms for the week, which Harry realized was gonna be a big change - going from a dorm room the size of his pinky fingernail to a hotel room with a view of Daytona Beach just a couple streets away.

Harry ordered a couple large pizzas from the list of recommended restaurants he found in his night table and had them delivered to the hotel to bring up to Liam and Zayn’s room, where Niall met them with the beers he bought at the grocery down the street. They all settled in for a quiet night in front of the TV.

The plan for tomorrow,  Saturday, was that the four boys would drive down to Disney World and hang out for the day riding the rides, eating grossly greasy food, and ending it by getting as drunk as possible at the nearest club with Liam as their designated driver.

(He never gets drunk. He says it’s because he has bad kidneys, but Harry thinks it’s because he secretly likes taking care of a drunken Zayn. It’s disgusting, really.)

And, hopefully, before any of that happens, Harry will get to finally meet his childhood hero.

Okay, so, waking up at seven a.m. isn’t that appealing on a Saturday - during spring break, no less - but Harry was supposed to be down in the lobby at eight to meet the other boys. (He and Niall even allowed Zayn and Liam a couple extra minutes because, you know. Just in case.)

They all piled back into Liam’s car by half eight and made the hour drive from their hotel to the park. They made it by ten, which was an exact hour after it had opened, giving them exactly twelve hours before they had to leave and Harry was really over thinking it all and needed to fuckin' relax, according to Zayn.

Harry sighed, looking up at the Cinderella Castle in the skyline. It truly was beautiful; the place where dreams come true and all that jazz.

They could hear the delighted screams and laughter and basic rumble of the crowd from the parking lot. It’s was so strange, how excited Harry was for something so insignificant. It was just a childlike wish of his to meet Peter Pan if even just for a few minutes.

Harry handed their tickets to the admissions booth, letting the woman (who was nice enough to not judge the fact that they were four collegeaged boys on spring break at Disney World) check them before they were officially in the park. The smell of greasy food and rollercoaster oil was strong, yet somehow it still felt like the most _magical_  place on earth.

“What should we do first, boys?” Niall asked, clapping and rubbing his hands together.

Okay. He didn’t _exactly_  mean to wander away from the boys and get lost, but Disney World was a _very_  curious place and there were just _so_  many things to see.

They were all just standing there after they all ate lunch, agreeing to let it settle for a bit before riding more rides, walking around and looking at the many shops and kiosks around the park.

Harry stopped at one, admiring the leather bracelets hanging in columns below the sign telling him that he could engrave one with anything he wanted. There were an abundance of colors. And as always, Harry was attracted to the rainbow one.

He could hear the boys getting restless behind him as he chose a font that he felt he’d like the most, because he was stuck between two.

"We should get matching ones, babe." He heard Liam say from behind him, laughing at what was probably Zayn's disgruntled face. “They can say ‘Top’ and ‘Bottom’!”

His friends were idiots, for real.

But when Harry turned around, just seconds later to see who would vote for the better font

Comic Sans or Garamond- he was met with just the faceless crowd. He looked over all the people, looking for a bright blond head, unable to see them around anymore.

Or anywhere, really. As if they’d disappeared into thin air.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. Nice. He reached in his back pocket to fetch his phone, but he didn’t feel it.

 _Shit_ , he left his cell phone in the car. He groaned; he had absolutely no way of contacting them.

He considered looking for them, but shrugged instead, determining that he'd catch up to them eventually anyway. And, actually, right now would be the perfect time to meet his favorite character which was exactly what he set off to do.

It didn't take long to find him since it seemed to Harry that everyone loved Peter Pan and there was a decent sized crowd around him, calling his attention.

But, this was actually ridiculous. Harry was nineteen years old and standing in line to meet an actor portraying a character from a children’s movie.

This was _ridiculous_.

The crowd began to disperse, one by one as they took their pictures, and he was about three people away and could just see the red feather on the hat of the boy who never stopped moving, never grew up; he was two people away and he could hear the oddly soothing laughter of the boy, could hear his raspy, comically highpitched voice joking with the children; he was one person away when he met the bright _blueblueblue_  eyes of the boy.

“Alright, alright.” His Disney helper said, waving off the little girl who’d just finished taking a picture with Peter. “Peter has to go off to Neverland now and check on the Lost Boys.”

Harry may or may not have pouted a lot.

“Aw, no, let the boy through!” Peter exclaimed, glaring at his helper. "Don't be such a smelly old codfish, Alberto." He said, hopping down from where he was sitting on his railing, poking the bigger man in the chest. The girls giggled.

Peter turned to the line, to _Harry_. He was absolutely, incredibly, impossibly gorgeous.  "Come on now, if you stand there for any longer you're gonna freeze!"

Harry turned around to see who the beautiful boy was talking to (because, really, it couldn’t be him, could it?), but found no one left in line but him.

"Yes, you." The actor sighed, but it sounded oddly fond. His hands were on his hips in a confident stance as he shook his head. "What's your name?"

"I’m Harry." He said, not sure if he should give him a hug or shake his hand. What do you do when meeting Peter Pan? And a pretty one, at that. He didn't exactly have a thimble in his pocket.

Peter knew what to do, though, pulling Harry into a hug quite forcefully. It was warm and wonderful. "Now, Harold, do you want to get one of those picturethingymajiggies with me?" Peter asked, pulling back.

Harry grinned, nodding sheepishly. "Yes, here -- lemme just get my phone out."

He reached for his back pocket and, yet again, found it empty. _Shit_ , he’d forgotten.

"Fu- _ugde_." Harry sort of cursed, keeping his words censored for the girls still standing there. (Were they ever gonna leave?)

Peter looked at him, playing confused. "Fudge? Where?" He teased.

"No, Iuh, left my phone in the car. And my friends aren't here." Harry sighed, running his fingers awkwardly through his hair, instantly regretting it when his fingers got caught in the headscarf he forgot he was wearing.

So much for a picturethingymajiggy.

"Oh, well then, we're just going to have to find your friends!" Peter exclaimed, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him towards a tunnel that led to more of the park. Alberto tried to stop him, and Harry could see his tired eyes from a mile away.

"Oh, no, you have to go check on your Lost Boys, I wouldn't" Harry started, but Peter cut in.

"C'mon, it'll be an adventure!"

And Harry'd always wanted to go on an adventure with Peter Pan.

"Okay," said Harry. He followed Peter, them both ignoring Alberto's mumbling who waved them off like he knew that Peter probably wouldn’t have listened to him anyway. _Clearly_ , he let this boy too much off the leash.

“Goodbye Peter!” The girls - who were _still_ there, damn called.

“Never say goodbye, girls, because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting!” Peter called as he pulled Harry away.

Peter was marching right down the middle of the walkway, waving to everyone he passed. Harry wasn't sure if characters were allowed to leave their posts on duty, but it looked like none of the other Disney helpers blinked an eye.

It looked a lot like this boy got whatever he wanted around here. And Harry didn’t blame that.

He’d definitely give this boy whatever he wanted, he was undoubtedly the most beautiful person Harry had ever seen;

His feathery wisps of caramel hair were hastily tucked under his green hat, his blue eyes full of wonder  -- so bright, they could challenge the sun. Not to mention his thighs and bum looked absolutely _incredible_  in those tights. He was tiny, too, a little ball of energy that brought a smile to everyone’s face.

Harry realized then that Peter had been talking the entire time he'd been dragging Harry behind him, and he figured he should probably pay attention, but this boy was just so _pretty_  that it had Harry entranced. Peter had a vice-like grip on Harry’s wrist and his voice was high pitched and raspy and _still talking_.

"Fudge." Harry said under his breath, again. Right. Paying attention.

"...And then we can get some of that fudge you keep talking about." Peter said, teasing Harry. "Have you been on any rides yet? We better do that before we find your friends. And eat fudge, we better ride rides before we eat fudge. I ate fudge before flying one time, learned from that mistake. Tink had to clean vomit out of her hair for  _weeks_  after that!" And then he laughed and laughed, quite loudly even though it really wasn't that great or funny of a story, and it was quite possible that Harry was smitten.

“That sounds good to me. What ride do you think we should go on first?” Harry said, indulging the boy.

“Oh, definitely My Flight, it’s the best ride.” Peter said as if it were obvious, nodding to himself as if to confirm it. “And then we should go on Space Mountain because that one is especially really fast and really fun. And then we should go on the dwarves’ ride! Have you met Snow White or any of the dwarves? We should go see Snow! You look like her, did you know that? The fairest maiden in the land and all that.” He said, confidently.

Harry blushed, stuttering in his step. “Wait, wha” But Peter cut him off, changing the subject and making it seem like he hadn’t said what he clearly did.

“Oh, and I haven’t visited Alice yet today. She probably misses me, dontchya think?”

Harry nodded, going along with the fastpaced boy. “Oh, of course,” he said, his cheeks still warm the only proof of Peter having made his previous comment. If anything, Peter was definitely the fairest maiden in the land. At _least_.

“Yeah, I thought so.” Peter said, letting go of Harry’s wrist to grab onto his big hand with his tiny one, intertwining their fingers and slotting together like puzzle pieces.

He was no longer pulling Harry and Harry finally used his long legs to his advantage, catching up enough so that they were walking next to each other pleasantly, but apparently too slow for the boy.

“C’mon now, Harold. We don’t have all day.” Peter said, arriving in front of his ride. “Here we are! The best ride in the entire park. Watch out people!” He said, cutting the line.

“Hello, Peter!” called several people.

He waved in their general direction, leading Harry through the crowd and up to the front of the line. They got on the next pirate ship, flying out over London. Harry was absolutely ecstatic. Peter, beside him, made commentary through the whole ride, pointing out several things that definitely hadn’t happened in the movie.

“And see that one there?” He asked, pointing at a rooftop. “That’s where I got Curly. Hey, like your hair! I’m gonna call you Curly from now on, just like my lost boy.”

And they didn’t stop holding hands.

After Peter Pan’s Flight, Harry felt lighter and _freer_  than he had in ages and it was such a unique feeling, just sitting next to the beautiful boy of his dreams. As soon as they got out of the building, Peter tugged him right along to their next activity.

“Let’s go see Alice! We have to be real quiet though, because she likes it when we sneak up on her and scare her. Well, I like it. She doesn’t.” Peter said and Harry giggled. “C’ _monnnnn_ , Curly!”

They ran through the park to get to Alice, laughing and wreaking havoc. Harry forgot to look for Zayn and Liam and Niall.

The two snuck up behind the tiny blond girl who was speaking to a small crowd of children. A few of them noticed the two boys sneaking behind her, but Peter put a finger up to his lips, signaling for them to keep quiet, and they all giggled.

“What’s so funny?” Alice asked the kids with her hands over the poof of her dress and on her hips accusingly.

Harry and Peter looked at each other, but Peter was the first one to exclaim, “ _boo!_ ”, startling the girl.

“Oh, my goodness, Peter!” Alice said, spinning around to face when, with a hand placed delicately on her chest. Her voice was as light and airy as Harry felt. “You scared me!” All the children laughed delightfully.

“Oh, I did? Well, I didn’t mean to.” Peter said, teasingly, before directing his attention to the little crowd of children Alice was speaking to. “Hey, did you steal my hat?” He asked a little girl, a duplicate green hat with a red feather perched on her head. Peter let go of Harry’s hand, crouching down to engage in a conversation with the girl who /insisted/ she didn’t steal his hat and she _knew_  for a _fact_  because Peter’s hat was on his head right _now_!

“And, who are you?” Alice asked Harry who was standing there dumbly, watching Peter with a smile wider than his face could carry. Was it possible to fall in love with someone in such a short amount of time? If that person was _Peter_ , probably.

Before Harry could respond with his name, Peter jumped up with a start. “This is one of my lost boys! We call him Curly, because of his curly hair, you see?” He said, reaching up to pull on one of his curls. Harry giggled and leaned down towards him.

“Why is he lost?” One of the kids asked, though Harry had no clue which one, perhaps or perhaps not be due to the fact that he hadn’t taken his eyes off of Peter since they got off the ride over London.

“Because his _meanie_  friends left him all alone so now we’re on an adventure to go find them and make them walk to plank!” Peter said. Harry nodded solemnly to agree with him.

“Which, speaking of, we better find them before we lose light.” Harry reminded Peter, because surely his friends were probably concerned that he wasn’t answering his phone.

“Oh, you’re right!” Peter said, grabbing Harry’s hand again and, _yes_. He turned to wave to Alice. “See you later, Alice!”

“Goodbye, Peter!” Alice and the kids said, waving enthusiastically.

“Here, follow me.” Peter whispered, but Harry didn’t have much of a choice anyway because he didn’t want to let go of Peter’s hand. “I know a shortcut to the fudge shoppe.”

Harry _actually_ threw his head back and laughed, hopping the railing with Peter and diving through bushes, ducking tree branches. But he was definitely not as graceful as he sounded because just a few more steps into the landscaping he fell flat on his face, getting mulch in his white tshirt. He rolled on his back, huffing out a groan. He was just gonna lay here for a while, he thought.

Peter stopped, giggling at the boy laying on the ground. “Aw,” he cooed, “you’re like a baby deer. You’re like _Bambi_.”

“Shut up,” Harry groaned again, throwing an arm to cover his red cheeks and tucking his face into the crook of his elbow. 

“Don’t worry, it’s cute.” Peter assured, crouching down onto his knees next to Harry and pulling his arm away. “Just like you.”

He was grinning and his eyes were so blue. And his face and mouth were just right there. Harry put a hand on his cheek, thumbing at the bone and Peter allowed it. “You’re cute, too.” And Peter’s cheeks turned the prettiest rosy pink Harry had ever seen.

He lifted his head from the ground a bit, as if to kiss him, and Peter followed, tilting his. They were inches apart when Harry started to close his eyes and pucker his lips a bit, but Peter yanked himself out of Harry’s grip and hopped onto his feet, as if he was just remembering that he was _Peter Pan_.

“What was that all about?” He laughed loud and forcefully, but his voice was a bit raspier than before. He leaned down to offer Harry a hand, but Harry stayed on the ground, brows furrowing.

“I have to go, I think.” Harry said, hurt and embarrassed, pushing himself out of the mulchwithout the help of the boyand brushing it off his clothes, facing away. “Thanks for the help, though, _Peter_.”

How stupid was he to think that he could just kiss Peter Pan? Really stupid. Even if his lips looked really, _really_ kissable.

He had to find Niall, Liam and Zayn, because he already met Peter Pan and he made a giant ass out of himself. He started to make his way out of the landscaping, this time ducking cautiously out of the way of the tree branches.

“Wait,” Peter said, his voice not as comically high as it was before. He sounded serious. “My shift ends at four, if you wanted to go get something to eat? If you want.”

Harry turned back around, to see the boy with his arms crossed on his chest, looking down and toeing at the mulch with his brown slippers shyly, shier than he’d been all day.

“Sure,” Harry smiled. “I’d love that.”

Peter perked right up, his voice jumping a couple octaves like before. “Really? Great! We still haven’t gotten our fudge yet!”

“Well, we better go. We can eat it while looking for Niall and Zayn and Liam.” Harry reminded.

“Oh, right.” Peter said, seeming disappointed, but he grabbed Harry’s hand once again, perking up. “Let’s go!”

They made their way through the landscape, but this time delicately. Peter slowed down just for Harry and led him around bushes and trees like he’d been through this tiny forest gazillions of times. Which, he probably had.

And when Peter also helped Harry over the rail, he couldn’t help but smile a little.

“We made it!” Peter cheered as they walked across the lot to find a sign above a door that said,

‘Fudge Shoppe’, much to Harry’s enjoyment. He didn’t even like fudge.

“This is the best place to get good fudge.” Peter said, sure of it.

Harry opened the door for the boy, a little bell ringing from above them. The shop was quaint and homey, but also empty.

“Nick!” Peter called out. “Oh, _Niiick_!”

Harry heard a sigh come from the back. “What do you want? I am not going to give you free fudge again, so don’t even ask.” A man, who must be Nick, said. He came out from the back room, wiping his hands off with a towel. “Oh, so you’re Peter right now?” He smirked.

“I’m always Peter, I don’t know what _you’re_ talking about.” The boy said, scoffing a bit, hoisting himself up to sit on the counter. Harry walked over and stood next to him. “Pick your flavor, now. We don’t have all day, Curly!” He told Harry.

“Okay, okay.” Harry laughed, reaching in his back pocket for his wallet. “Do you want chocolate?”

“It’s _your_ fudge.” Peter huffed, turning away. “But if you _must_ know, chocolate is my favorite _everything_.”

“Then, we’ll take a quarter pound of chocolate, please.” Harry said, rolling his eyes fondly at the childlike boy.

“See, Peter?” Nick said, reaching into the glass case, taking out some chocolate fudge and weighing it. “That’s how you be polite.”

Peter just scoffed some more.

Harry reached to pay, but Nick stopped him. “It’s on the house, man.”

“But you said!” Peter protested.

“I said that I wasn’t going to give _you_ any more free fudge. I will give as much free fudge to polite young men as I’d like, thank you.” Nick said, smiling flirtily at Harry.

Peter turned an odd shade of red, huffing, just like a cartoon character. He grabbed the fudge from Harry’s hand, and then grabbed Harry’s hand, and huffed some more. “Let’s get out of here.” He said, tugging Harry out the door.

“Come again!” Nick said, snootily, on their way out.

“Woah, what was that about?” Harry asked when they were outside, back in the sun.

“Nothing.” Peter said, taking out the portion of fudge, ripping a bit off and throwing it in his mouth.

“Were you _jealous_?” Harry asked, in a teasing voice.

“Peter Pan doesn’t know what jealousy is.” He said, tilting his head up. Harry just chuckled and shook his head. He was _totally_ jealous.

The two walked around the park, holding hands and sharing fudge that, surprisingly, Harry found delicious.

Probably because he had someone so delicious to share it with.

A lot of people came up to them for a picture and to chat with Peter and all of them asked who Harry was - to which Peter had an abundance of answers for.

“He’s a nasty pirate who keeps following me! You can tell by the weird scarf around his head and the earring in his ear.”

“He’s a pretty mermaid who lost his tail a little while back. I’m just showing him around this place because I’m really sympathetic.”

“He’s my Wendy. Look at the curls in his hair!”

After they finished their fudge, throwing away the trash, Peter began leading Harry in the direction of more rides.

“Wait, wait,” Harry protested. “I still have to find Zayn and Niall and Liam.”

“We’ll look for them after the rides, Curly!” Peter whined. “Just a _few_ more rides?” He asked, pouting.

Harry hesitated, thinking about it. His friends were probably worried, after all it had been a long time since he got ‘lost’.

“Just a few more.” He said, in the end. “But then, we definitely have to find my friends.” Peter cheered and they cut the line for the next ride again.

Before they knew it, they had ridden every ride in the Magical Kingdom, and it was way past four o’clock.

Peter seemed to reluctantly bring Harry behind a fence, to what was obviously behind the scenes of Disney World.

“Okay,” Peter drew out, and Harry was sad that this was going to come to an end.

Harry nodded, looking down and grabbing Peter’s other hand, shyly. They hadn’t let go of each other since they met. “Hey, I just want you to know,” Harry swallowed, embarrassedly. “I had a great time hanging out with you today, Peter.”

Peter sighed. “I have to go back to Neverland now. But, in a few minutes, there will probably be a boy that comes out of that door over there.” He said, jerking his chin in the direction of an entrance that said ‘Employees Only’. “And he’ll probably call himself Louis. He’s pretty shy and weird, but he’s probably going to ask you out on a date. I don’t know what that is, but he told me to tell you.”

Harry giggled, blushing a bit.

“You can say yes, if you want to go with him. He told me he would love that a lot.” Peter said, smiling a lot.

“Okay.” Harry nodded.

“So, this is bye, I guess.” Peter said. He definitely seemed a lot less confident now than he was before they came behind the fence. Was it possible that he was nervous to come out of character around Harry?

“This isn’t bye,” said Harry, letting go of Peter’s hand to poke gently at his cheek. “Goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting. I’ll never forget this day I had with you, Peter.”

Peter grinned, showing his pearly whites.

“Okay, then, what can I say?”

“Just say ‘see ya later’.”

“Okay, then, I will see ya later, Curly.” Peter said, poking the dimple in Harry’s cheek just like Harry had. “Probably very soon.”

 

Eventually, he had to go in to get changed, so Peter pulled his hands away, opening the door and disappearing behind it, but not before waving to Harry.

Harry was totally excited to meet Louis. Like, _technically_ he already had, but he was going to get to meet the _real_ Louis, the one with no other face or personality to hide behind.

He fiddled his with his clothes while he waited, smoothing down his shirt, checking his black jeans and adjusting the green scarf around his head.

He only had to wait a few minutes before there was a small head poking out of the door that Peter had just disappeared behind, and that small head was followed by a small body, _exactly_ the same size as Peter, except this time dressed in a striped t-shirt and bright, _red_ pants. He had blackframed glasses on his face, his caramel hair combed into a soft looking fringe. The boy stood nervously, shifting from foot to foot.

Harry was the first to speak. “Well, who is this, then?” He asked.

The boy giggled a bit, his nervousness seeming to dissolve. “I’m Louis.” He said, walking forward to shake Harry’s outstretched hand.

“I’m Harry, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Soum, I was wondering if you would like to get dinner with me?” Louis asked, his little Tom’s toeing at the cement.

“I’d love too. Lead the way!” Harry said, grabbing Louis's hand and intertwining their fingers, making Louis smiling loudly.

"Okay," he said, opening the fence as they made their way out.

The walk to wherever they were going was silent, but it was a comfortable type of silence. The warmth from Louis's hand spread like wildfire, warming Harry's whole body.

Harry broke the silence, swinging their hands back and forth. "So, Louis, how old are you?"

"I'm nineteen." He answered.

"Really? Me too." Harry said, then let the awkward silence wash over them until he asked another question. "Why are you suddenly so nervous to be around me when we just spent all day walking around the park together?"

"Oh," Louis laughed. "Getting personal there, Curly?"

"Just wondering!" Harry defended, playfully. "I want you to be comfortable around me again."

"Well, I guess I'm just scared that you're not gonna like me, after you hung out with Peter Pan all day." Louis said, quietly.

"But you _are_ Peter Pan!"

"Yeah, butI'm not, you know?" Louis sighed. "I'm nothing like him, actually."

"Well, then, I look forward to getting to know the real you." Harry said, thumbing at Louis's hand. "Really?"

"Totally." Harry nodded. "So, tell me everything about yourself."

Louis smiled wide. "My full name is Louis William Tomlinson. I'm nineteen years old and I started working here about a year ago. I have a mom, a stepdad, and four little sisters who live back in North Carolina, where I'm originally from. I love Disney, and Peter Pan, and acting. I also love music and playing soccer. What about you?" He asked upon finishing.

"Well, I'm nineteen, as well. I'm a full time college student at Appalachian State University in North Carolina, but I'm originally from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. I'm just kind of _there_ at the moment, not really majoring in anything yet. I love music, too, and I'm really into reading and writing. Peter Pan was - and still is my hero." He said, winking at the end before remembering. "Oh, and, my full name is Harry Edward Styles."

"Wait, are you serious?" And Louis laughed when Harry nodded. "That's incredible! You sound like a rock star, Mr. Styles." He teased.

"Why thank you, Mr. Tomlinson." Harry said, half bowing and walking at the same time which proved not to be a good idea because he tripped and fell yet again in front of this pretty boy, except this time he pulled Louis down with him, their hands still linked. "Shit." He groaned.

Louis fell on top of his chest, in shock. "Fuck!"

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, gripping onto Louis's shoulders.

"I'm fine, fuck, are you?"

"I'm alright."

And they both just looked at each other and started gasping loudly in laughter. "That's the second time today!" Louis got out. "Is this normal for you?"

"Usually it's way more often than this." Harry giggled.

"That's a tough life, man."

"Tell me about it." Harry said. Louis was still laying on his chest, resting his head on the soft white t-shirt and attempting to regulate his breathing, but he let out giggles every once in a while. Harry held gently by his upper arms.

They'd been lying on the ground in the middle of the sidewalk for a while and people were probably looking at them strangely, but who cared? Harry didn’t, even though he was pretty sure his bum was stuck on a piece of gum.

"Do you like foreign food?" Louis asked suddenly.

"Hm, depends." He hummed.

"What about French food?"

"That's sounds good to me, why do you ask?"

"Because I’m taking you to Paris." Louis said, dreamily. He stood up quickly, pushing himself off the ground and brushing off.

"But, Paris is like, three thousand miles away." Harry reminded Louis, standing up and patting himself down too. No gum on his butt, thank god.

"Well then, take my hand, Mr. Styles." Louis said, posh, holding out his small paw. Harry took it in his big one, their fingers linking together again. Harry really, _really_ liked holding onto Louis's hand. "Let's fly!" He exclaimed, pulling Harry along like earlier in the day. Harry followed gleefully.

He could see it already: The Dream Team. The two of them could rule the _world_ together, they had such great chemistry.

They ran through the whole park, definitely getting some weird glances from people around them, but they were flying.

They slowed down a little while later, deep into the park. They made it to a cute little bridge, to which they walked across, Harry looking around curiously. There was a bunch of unique buildings around them and a small Eiffel Tower lookalike in the skyline.

Louis spoke up. "Bienvenue en France," He said, gesturing around.

Harry was absolutely not tearing up. He was smiling way too wide for his face. "You speak French?" He asked, looking down at the excited boy.

"Only a little bit, actually." Louis said as they walked into France.

"What else can you say?" Harry was absolutely not going to mention the fact that it was turning him on.

"Hm," Louis hummed. "Je pense que je t'aime bien."

Harry nodded like he understood.

 "So, basically, you should know that I'm never going to let you go now." Harry joked.

"I think I'd be okay with that." Louis whispered, scuffing his feet. The couple stopped in front of a building, a restaurant. They went inside, but were soon taken outside to sit at a small, black metal table for two. Their view of the Eiffel Tower replica was actually beautiful, along with the thinly crowded walkways of the park.

"This is beautiful." Harry commented, jokingly adding, "But now everyone can see us playing footsies."

Louis laughed, picking up the menu. "I don't know what half of these things are." He admitted, after reading for a moment. "Me either."

 

"Alright, here. Let's close our eyes and point at a random thing on _each other's_  menu and that's what we'll order. Yeah?"

"Sounds good." Harry grinned. "I'll go first."

"No peaking!" Louis teased, holding his menu out flat in front of Harry.

Harry covered his eyes with one hand and used the other to point out Louis's meal. He dragged his finger around the menu, slowly, before stopping on a random item.

"Looks like you're having, 'Les Escargots au Beurre'." Harry announced. Louis visibly winced.

"I'm not gonna lie, that sounds very intimidating." He said.

"It really does." Harry nodded. "Here, do mine. Take your best shot." He said, holding out his own menu. Louis followed Harry's example, pointing to a meal blindly.

"'Escalope de Foie Gras de Canard Chaud et Son Jus de Truffe.'" He read aloud, tripping over a lot of the words.

"That's more of a mouthful than the food is going to be." Harry joked.

Louis looked down at the table with a smirk, like there was a joke he wanted to say.

Harry cocked an eyebrow. “What’s that about?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Louis said, nonchalantly, smiling slyly.

“C’mon,” Harry whined. Louis mumbles something under his breath, twiddling his fingers. “What was that?”

“I said, I just hope it’s not more of a mouthful than your cock.”

And -- unexpectedly, before Harry’s brain could even catch up with his mouth – Harry just burst out laughing.

Louis raised an eyebrow, a pleased smile on his face, giggling. “I was trying to stay civil for our first date! But you asked.” 

Harry laughs some more, blushing, trying to control his outburst.

"Bonjour!" A girl said, seemingly appearing from nowhere and startling the two boys at the table, "Je m'appelle Anna, and I am your waitress for this evening. Can I start you out with some drinks?"

"Well, I'll just have some water. With a lemon, please?" Louis asks, redirecting the conversation.

"Sure thing. And you?" She asked Harry, but he was a little distracted with the way Louis moved his mouth around words, still light-headed and giggly.

"Uh, I'll have the same thing." He said smoothly.

"Great!" Anna nodded, writing it on her little notepad. "And are you ready to order or do you need a minute?"

Louis clapped his hands together, startling Harry out of his dreamlike daze. "Actually we are! Ready. We’re _definitely_ ready." He said.

Harry grinned, looking down at the menu in his hands. "I'll have the 'Escalope de Foie Gras de Canard Chaud et Son Jus de Truffe'." He said, mispronouncing the words like Louis had.

Anna nodded, writing something in her notepad. She looked at Louis, waiting for his order.

"And I'll get 'Les Escargots au Beurre'." Louis said, nodding his head affirmatively.

Anna winced a bit as she wrote it down, just like Louis had when he read it. "Okay, then. Anything else I can get you two?" They both shook their heads. "I'll be right out with your drinks."

As she walked out of earshot, Louis turned to Harry.

"Did you see her do that? She recoiled! What the fuck did you just order me, Styles?" Louis hissed, albeit playfully, pointing an accusing finger at the tattooed boy.

Harry threw his hands up in a defensive pose. "I have no idea!" He exclaimed, winking. He really didn't.

"You asshole." Louis said, turning his nose up and crossing his arms across like a child.

Harry giggled a bit, spotting Anna coming back with a tray of two glasses of ice water and a little bowl of lemons.

"Here you go." She placed their drinks in front of them along with the lemons and the straws.

"Perfect!" Harry complimented.

"Your dinner will come out in just a little bit." She clarified, walking off.

"I dare you to eat this lemon." Louis said, picking a slice out of the bowl. It was bright and cheery, it's sour juices already running down Louis's fingers. Harry wanted to lick it from them.

And Harry was never one to back down from a challenge.

"Dare accepted. Hand it over," said Harry, taking the slice out of Louis's hand and popping it in his mouth before he could wimp out in front of this beautiful boy. He needed to impress him. But the lemon was really sour, like, _really_ sour. As Harry sucked the juice out of the fruit, his face twisted into something of a horrid expression with his eyes watering.

Louis cracked up, properly slapping his knee as he giggled at Harry's facial expression. Harry tried to glare at him, but it was no use, due to the tears.

Harry took the slice of the Devil's fruit out of his mouth, throwing it on a napkin before gulping half of his water, ignoring his straw and going straight to the rim.

"That was hilarious!" Louis laughed, wiping at his own teary eyes.

After Harry wiped his face dry of water that didn't get swallowed, he put on a brave face. "That was even that bad." Harry scoffed.

"Nope, I'm sure it wasn't." Louis said, picking up his water and sipping at it teasingly through his straw.

They fell into a silence for a few minutes while Harry recovered, and it was comfortable. He could honestly stare at Louis sipping water up through a straw all day long. His cheeks hollowed in, making his cheekbones even more prominent than before and his eyes were widened in innocence on purpose, like he hadn't almost killed Harry little bit.

Anna came back to their table, setting down a basket of bread sticks. She assured them that their food was coming shortly, to not fill up so soon.

The waitress seemed to break the ice as they munched on the bread as they waited for their food, conversing about the food, weather and atmosphere of the park.

The bread was good, perfectly brushed in butter and cheese. The weather was beautiful, the pink sky spattered with clouds. The atmosphere was great, they could hear children laughing in the distance and everyone just seemed happy.

They chatted about Louis's family, and then about Harry's.

Louis was particularly stunning when he talked about something he was passionate about, Harry noted. He used his hands and arms for big gestures and he was fasthis whole face moved as he talked, like he couldn't quite catch up to his own words.

Harry liked watching him talk and he learned a lot of Louis's little quirks, like how he raised eyebrows a lot, or how he flipped and fiddled with his hair constantly.

Soon enough, their food came out steaming.

"Oh, god," Louis groaned when he sighted one of the meals on the tray Anna was carrying. "Are those _snails_?"

Harry laughed as Anna placed the plates of food on the table, then left with an “Enjoy your meals!” Yes, they were, indeed snails.

Louis’s plate was full of about a dozen little shells, stuffed with something green, but it actually smelled appetizing to Harry. Louis, however, did not agree. His nose was scrunched as if he was just told to eat a can of sardines. It was in the same ballpark, at least.

Harry’s plate, well, he couldn’t even determine what was on it. It was a creamish color, and looked ... mushy.

“I think you lucked out,” Louis said, poking a shell with his silverware, letting it hobble around the plate.

“I think I would have to disagree with that.” Harry countered. They both played around with the food for a while, but neither bringing their fork up to their mouths for a taste.

“I’ll be honest,” Louis broke the silence after a while. He let his fork fall onto his plate with a small clatter. “I’m probably not going to eat this.”

Harry laughed, a thing that ripped right from his chest. He followed in Louis’s steps, placing his fork down. “Me neither.” He said.

Louis grabbed some more bread sticks out of their basket, handing one to Harry. They munched on them, chatting about random things.

“Who is your favorite Disney character?” Harry asked before adding on (after Louis’s ‘are you serious’ look), “Besides Peter, of course.”

Louis hummed a bit, before he say, “You can just make me choose like that!”

Harry smirked, tapping his fingers on the table and acting impatient.

“Fine, fine,” Louis said, thinking it over. He grabbed Harry’s hand absentmindedly, fiddling with his fingers. “Well, I like Snow White a lot.” He said, quietly.

Harry remembered from earlier in that day, how Peter told him he looked just like Snow White, and he blushed a little. “Oh? What do you like about her?”  He asked.

Louis looked up at Harry, smiling, his cheeks pink. “I like her hair, and her skin, and her eyes, and I love her smile. I like how sweet and beautiful she is. But then again,” He stopped himself. “I like Bambi too.”

Harry grinned, nudging his foot to Louis’s before intertwining their ankles, swinging their feet back and forth under the table. “Well,” Harry said, trying to control his blush. “I don’t think I can choose anyone other than Peter as my favorite, if I’m honest. He’s very brave, and funny. And he held my hand pretty nicely all day today, so I definitely can’t count that out.” At that, Harry gripped Louis’s hand tightly. “Not to mention the fact that he is absolutely stunning.”

“Hm, I can’t argue with that.” Louis shrugged, but the smile taking up half of his face gave him away.

They talked and teased endlessly until the sky was dark enough that the twinkle lights above them turned on, imitating the stars. The sun was almost completely set in the distance, turning everything a golden color. And while it was a beautiful view, it was nowhere close to Louis’s beauty.

The waitress came back eventually, asking why they haven’t touched their food. They both giggled and shrugged, pretty full from the breadsticks they could stand to eat. She might’ve looked at them weirdly.

“Well, then, would you like any desserts or boxes to take home?” Anna asked.

Louis and Harry shared at look. “We’ll just have the check.” Harry concluded, which Anna left to go get, taking their plates with her. Louis commented on the fake Eiffel Tower and then Anna returned with the bill.

Harry removed one of his hands to reach into his back pocket, taking out his wallet.

“Wait, no!” Louis protested. “You’re not paying!”

“Why not?” Harry asked, taking a few bills out of the leather wallet to place in the pocket of the bill.

“Because _I_  asked you out. I pay.” Louis said, firmly, trying to take the bill from Harry. He shrugged.

“I wanna pay, though.”

Louis stared at him, trying to come up with something to say back but slumping in defeat. “You know, you’re unfairly good at arguments and you don’t even try. Not cool.”

Harry cheered in success, but Louis quickly put in, “I’m paying the tip, though.”

“Fair enough.”

The two left the restaurant in high spirits. The park had settled down around them; they saw more couples holding hands than outofcontrol kids running around. There was soft music playing all throughout the park, setting the atmosphere for a magical night.

The song that was playing came to an end when they reached Italy, changing from piano to guitar, the strum soft.

Harry turned to Louis, bowing playfully. They were in their own world.

“May I have this dance, Mr. Tomlinson?” He asked, holding out his hand.

Louis placed his own in it. “Why, yes you may, Mr. Styles.”

Harry lead Louis over to a spot next to some light which happened to be a beautiful bridge that was wrapped in twinkle lights, overlooking water. He let go of the boy’s hand, placing them around Louis’s small waist. Louis’s own were resting on Harry’s shoulders, around his neck.

They swayed softly to the music, Louis looking up at Harry who was about a full head taller. He was mouthing the words to the classic song, singing about shining stars. The tempo picked up, which had Harry spinning Louis around. Louis up on his tiptoes to lift his arm over Harry’s head, having Harry spin the same, him ducking his head under Louis’s arm.

The song slowed back down, eventually, Louis completely taking Harry by surprise by grabbing his cheeks with both hands and lunging up to bring their lips together.

They kissed, slowly and hesitantly, learning each other in every way you learn your partner through first kisses. Harry relaxed his shoulders, pulling Louis closer with the grip on his hips. They pressed together intimately, pulling back only when they needed air, smiling at each other breathlessly.

Harry let out small pants, fogging Louis’s glasses as he went in for a couple more small pecks, unable get enough.

“Wait, Haz,” Louis said, the nickname coming from nowhere and making Harry’s heart flutter. “I can’t see.” He giggled, Harry giggling too.

Harry took the glasses gently from his face, wiping them on his soft white t-shirt and placed them back when he was done, now able to see his magnificent blue eyes. “Better?” He asked.

“Better.” Louis said, biting his kissswollen lips.

“You know what sounds really good for dessert right now?” Harry asked rhetorically.

“This could go two ways,” Louis kidded.

Harry laughed but said, “Gelato.”

“Well, we _are_  in Italy.”

They walked around the ‘country’ for a while before coming across a place that sold gelato. Harry nearly moaned at the sight of all the flavors and Louis actually did moan. Harry pretended it doesn’t affect him as much as it clearly did.

Toffee for Louis and banana for Harry. He paid when Louis was distracted with licking at the ice cream.

The treat was cold and delicious, the two spooning it out of their cups as they walked aimlessly for a while more, and Harry definitely got to try what banana and toffee taste like together.

It was probably his new favorite flavor.

They visited Germany when they finished their ice cream, drinking free samples of wine and beer, getting drunk off the alcohol and each other.

They had to leave Epcot sooner or later, and especially when Louis said he didn’t want to miss the firework show at Cinderella’s castle. They made it back in one piecehanging off of each other like koala bears, no less, but in one pieceand just in time.

Balls of fire were shot up into the sky, lighting the otherwise dark park.

The couple stood in the middle of the crowd, entranced at the colors.

“Harry,” Louis said, right next to his ears. It startled Harry, but he bent down to accommodate the shorter boy. Louis paused before giggling, “Wanna make out?”

Harry didn’t answer, instead turning to encase Louis’s lips in his own. He gripped Louis’s waist again and Louis’s let his hands in the taller boy’s hair, tugging at the scarf trapping his hair. Harry broke the kiss, pulling the scarf so it was down around his neck so he can just feel Louis’s hands forever. Louis made a happy noise, kissing Harry once again. Louis dug his back into Harry’s hair, letting curls slip silkily through his fingers. Harry groaned, trying to sneak his tongue through the boy’s lips, Louis opening up and letting him right in. Their moans and whimpers were drowned out by the huge _booms_  of the fireworks, and the ‘ooh’s and ‘ahh’s of the crowd.

Louis panted as Harry sucked a quick mark into his skin, just behind his ear. He heard a “Get a room!” from a distance that sounded alarmingly like Niall, but it was so far from Harry’s mind at the moment—in fact, anything that wasn’t Louis’s skin on his in the warm air of the Florida night was far from his mind.

They brought their mouths together again, kissing until their lips went numb. The fireworks ended a while ago, but Harry didn’t want this night to, even if the park was closing.

“Mm, Harry,” Louis whispered, tiredly, rubbing their noses together. “We should probably ... should probably look for your friends now.”

Harry whined, something that surprised even himself, but he was exhausted and had a gorgeous boy in his arms.

“They probably miss you.”

Harry sighed, opening his eyes and meeting Louis’s. He reluctantly followed him out of the park, stumbling over his feet but holding onto Louis the whole time.

The cars in the parking lot were sparse and they walked all the way to the end, where Harry remembered Liam’s car was parked. He could spot the three boys surrounding it. “Harry?” One of the boys called. “Is that you?”

“Liam!”

“I’m Zayn, you fuck.” He said, running over to the boy. “Where the fuck have you been? We’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

“Well, see” Louis started, trying to untangle from Harry, his giggles muffled in Harry’s chest. “See, we’ve been looking for you guys!”

“It’s true.” Harry said, holding onto Louis tighter and nosing into his hair.

Zayn rubbed his temples, sighing. “Okay, we’ll talk tomorrow. Right now, we’re leaving and going back to the hotel.” He said, hopping into the passenger’s seat next to Liam, sort-of slamming his door.

Harry pouted, whining to no one in particular. “No, I want to stay with Louis.”

Niall whooped from his position in the backseat. Harry blushed, pouting harder.

“Aww,” Louis cooed. “I’ll always be here.” He told Harry, swaying them side to side, his arms tucked in and his hands clutching at Harry’s shirt, like he didn’t want to leave either. “Just look up at the second star to the right.”

Harry sighed, leaning back to catch Louis’s eye. “So this is how it ends?” He asked softly.

“Well, no.” Louis said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small slip of paper. “I won’t lie. I’ve had this since I was in my changing room.” He joked, handing Harry the paper.

And Harry knew exactly what was on it. He smiled widely. Although he was never going to be ready to say goodbye to Louis, it was now or never. (Even though Harry preferred never, the boys might hate him for the rest of his life.)

He leaned down, gently placing his mouth on Louis’s. Harry got in the car, sitting next to Niall, waving out the window at the boy until he couldn’t see him anymore.

He looked down at the slip of paper in his head, opening it up.

_555-9897_

_Louis Tomlinson_

_Call me sometime, Wendy :)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> thx for readin yall


End file.
